Call Your Name
by CrimsonWords
Summary: Hiro Gamber, a Ghoul who's part of the Scout Region fighting Titans, and helping Humans.
1. Chapter 1

Call Your Name

(A Attack On Titan/Tokyo Ghoul Fanfiction)

Chapter 1: Hiro Gamber

Everyone has a reason to live. It only depends how bad they want to keeping living. Humans of the Scout Regiment are brave but most fight out of anger or fear. That's just fine really, that only means Humans can have the capability to channel those emotions into killing Titans.

Of course then it comes to the question why Ghouls want to live. Well ever since the Titans came along, they eaten both of our kinds. Humans and Ghouls were no difference to them. So we've made a truce and join forces to kill our one and only enemy, the Titans. Since then, Ghouls stop eating Humans because we've found a delicacy out of the Titans. But each bite, something changed within us... Within me.

"Gamber," said Captain Taylor, "They need our attention at Shiganshina."

"Yes sir."

Captain Taylor, leader of Ghoul Squad 13. There are five in each squad, because there are only 100 of us. Which means there are only 20 Ghoul Squads. Not many Ghouls are alive but we're trying. Someday the foodchain will be set back to what it once was.

I took flight using my 3DMG, Three. Dimesional Maneuver. Gear, or ODMG, to get to Shiganshina. "Spread out!" shouted Captain Taylor. I took my direction to the north and found my targets.

"Here goes nothing!" I shouted as I took them down with the use of my swords, and Rinkaku. Thanks to their blood, it powers my Rinkaku to it's full maximum. We eat these Titans to live instead of feeding off Humans. I gotta say, eating Titans are way better because they're big enough to fill up upon on just one of them.

"Getting cocky again I see." arrived my good friend, Zeal, a Human from the Garrison Regiment. It's funny, even though we have this truce. Humans are still edgy and nervous around us Ghouls. But this guy, Zeal, he admires us, especially to me.

"Zeal, how many Titans are in Shiganshina?"

"(Sigh), Can't even get a hi from ya. Last I've heard 50, no thanks for that Collosal Titan."

That thing was here? Damn, if only I was here to get a taste out of that Titan. A girl like me gotta take great chances for those kind of opportunities.

"Stay close, and follow my lead!"

We took flight and look for more Titans until there's nothing left to kill. Despite the fact that Zeal and I are in different squads. We're great partners in taking down Titans. Like we have this dance that can wipe the Titans off the floor. I'm glad to say, that I'm a proud Ghoul to be working along side with a Human.

After taking down at least ten, Yuma, a Ghoul from my squad came to us with a half eaten Bikaku Kagune. "Yuma?!" I said, "What the hell?!"

"Hiro, There's a new Titan," he said as he coughed up blood and lost his balance.

I caught him to help him stay up, "Yuma, you need to eat to regenerate!"

"It's a Ghoul."

"What?"

"This Titan, it's part Ghoul."

This Titan he talked about arrived, and it's Koukaku Kagune is huge! "Fuck no!" I shouted, "Zeal, make sure he eat's this Titan!" I pointed at the dead Titan we've killed, "I'll keep it at bay as long as I could!"

My Rinkaku is fully powered, let's see how long I can handle this Ghoul Titan!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ghoul Titan

I've gottan smacked hard by the back of it's Koukaku as I hit the solid wall. I use my Rinkaku as hooks to keep me from falling to the ground. "This Titan is strong!" I said even though blood was coughed out from my lips. "How the hell do I kill a Titan that's fucking part Ghoul?"

I had to dodge his Koukaku fast as I latch myself onto his Kagune. His Koukaku is wrapped around his left arm, and is connected to his upper back. I need to cut it off from him with my Rinkaku, right now these swords are useless to me against a Ghoul Titan.

I bite down onto his Koukaku and swallow a chuck full. I've never ate my own kind before. But this one eats other Ghouls, so it doesn't matter at this point that I should do the same. From that meat I've eaten, it powered every RC cell I have coursing through my veins. What is this power?

The Ghoul Titan tried shaking my off, but my Rinkaku grew larger and longer as it dug into its Koukaku like snakes and tore it to shreds. "Ghouls were never meant to eat one another. Then again it's just the same as Humans, isn't it?"

I latch myself to the back of it's neck this time and used my Rinkaku to deliver the final blow. But as I tear the flesh away, I've found something living and breathing inside it. Is that, a Ghoul?

I pry the Ghoul out of the Titan and got onto a roof. He's unconscious for now, but the main leader of the Ghoul Regiment would like to have a talk with this one. "GAHH!" all of a sudden pain hit me all over my body! It's the change, Titans doesn't effect us too much because they're similar to Humans. But this one is part Ghoul, it's starting to turn me into what we call a Kakuja.

If this Ghoul can turn into a Titan, does this mean I can as well once the fusion is complete? But how the hell can it even...

"Hiro!" Called out Yuma as he came over along with Zeal. "No way, how did you even kill that Ghoul Titan?!" said Yuma.

"I've only destroyed the body armor." I said while trying to get my system in order, "This guy here was controlling the thing I believe. I just pulled him out."

All of sudden pain really hit me full force, which made me go into unconsciousness.

... 20 DAYS LATER

I woke up in my room inside the Ghoul Regiment Quarters. I gotta say, I'm hungry like if I've hadn't eaten for days. What's up with that?

I got out of bed and went down below to the cooling storages where we keep some of our preserved Titan meat. Before I could even go down there though, everyone was surprised to see me up. That's when one of my squad members, June, came up to me and she asked, "How're you're feeling, Hiro?"

"Starving," I said with a smile.

"I hope so, you've been asleep for 20 days."

"What? You're telling me I've been out of action for that long?! What the hell exactly happen to me?"

...

After getting the brief explanation from Captain Taylor. Apparently I was out for 20 days but it was only because the fusion with the Ghoul Titan's cells have put me under a coma. Except they all thought I was dead because I wasn't moving or breathing for a good while. They couldn't even get a pulse out of me.

"So what about that Ghoul I've pulled out of the Ghoul Titan?" I asked.

"He's alive, and in our custody," said Captain Taylor, "But he's just an animal."

"What do you mean?"

"He can't speak, but he's wild like a rabid dog. We're keeping under restraints so he won't hurt himself or others."

"Damn, figured out why he's like that?"

"Nope, our doctors are still trying to figure out how he got like this."

"Dammit, 20 days you guys got nothing? Well that really sucks."

"Tell me about it. Anyway if you're fully up to it, we need you to go on a scout mission."

"Are you only sending me?"

"No, Yuma and Omen will be going with you. Captain Levi will be giving you the details of their mission."

"Okay then, that's all good with me. When do we get out there?"

" Tomorrow morning, so rest up."

"...Dude you did not just say that after I woke up from 20 days."


End file.
